Amanecer
by Annasak2
Summary: Una relación plagada de silencios y miradas furtivas. Un amor peculiar que los hacía únicos a los dos de una noche estrellada hasta el amanecer.


**Amanecer**

-Me parece que ésa tiene forma de estrella.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su mano golpeó con levedad su frente. Si él no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, ella no tendría porqué quebrar su ilusión.

-Yoh, todas son estrellas-respondió con obviedad.

-No, Anna, ésa es una forma de estrella. Mira la constelación con atención-trazó con su dedo la figura que simulaba- Si no tienes imaginación, ven.

¿Lo decía en broma? No. Sintió cómo jalaba su mano con insistencia para girar su cuerpo.

-No es una postura prudente.

-No hay nadie que pueda vernos. Anímate- dijo confiado el castaño.

Suspiró y dejó que la mano de Yoh cumpliera el propósito de jalar su cuerpo para posarlo sobre él. Una interesante vista y especialmente era un contacto muy íntimo. Bajó un poco y acomodó sus brazos en el pecho de él.

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-¿No es lindo ver las estrellas en mis ojos?-pronunció entre risas.

-No-negó con un suspiro-Ya ni siquiera ves el cielo, me estás mirando a mí.

Sí, eso era innegable. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza, el mismo tono que coloreó el rostro de Anna, quien desvió la mirada al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Necesito decirlo?-se animó a preguntar.

-No, está bien así-contestó alcanzando sus labios para brindarle un sutil beso.

Yoh sonrió y rozó su nariz con la de ella para simplemente acariciar su boca con la yema de sus dedos.

-Bueno, tienes unos labios muy lindos, eso sí vale la pena decir-confesó el castaño.

-Sí, creo que sí-pronunció casi sin aliento cuando capturó por segunda vez su boca.

Los recuerdos de aquel niño que le tenía miedo desaparecieron de su mente y ahora sólo se estremecía ante el toque del adolescente sobre el que se encontraba.

-Paremos, Yoh-le detuvo sin mucha autoridad, y sentándose a su lado para poder marcar un límite en su actitud.

-Siempre paramos, Anna. Y sólo nos besamos-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y hasta complicidad.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Duérmete conmigo hasta el amanecer.

Alzó su rostro para admirar el cielo y encontrar esa constelación en forma de estrella, bien, era cierto que no mentía. Todo estaba ahí. Podría negarse, era una posibilidad que cabía dentro de sus posibilidades, pero no podía, quería hacerlo.

-Está bien. Vamos a dormir juntos.

-Esperaba que me dijeras que no-comentó sorprendido- No tengo exactamente privacidad en mi habitación.

-Tómalo o déjalo-pronunció levantándose del césped.

A la distancia podía ver la aldea parche y las escasas luces asomándose por las ventanas rudimentarias. Realmente aquí se apreciaba por entero la naturaleza y ahora admiraba a Yoh quebrarse la cabeza por una solución.

-Conozco un lugar, pero tenemos que correr antes de que Silver cierre ese sitio- respondió como si de repente todo se ilumina, y claro, así apresurado tomó su mano para correr colina abajo.

-Estás loco-se quejó Anna cuando casi se tropezaba con una piedra.

Sólo que Yoh ignoró esas palabras en el momento que llegaron al poblado y atravesaban por entre los habitantes. Seguramente se veían ridículos, más cuando pasaron por debajo de una enorme charola.

-Tranquila, pronto llegamos-le indicó Yoh con una pasividad tan anormal para alguien que estaba agitado por la carrera que llevaban- Mira, ahí está.

Y por lo menos esperaba que se parara y pidiera permiso antes de que Silver le pusiera candado a esa vieja estructura de madera que parecía ser un antiguo hotel, pero no, Yoh simplemente le había sonreído antes de entrar corriendo y subir las escaleras. Estaba demente, de eso no quedaba la menor duda. La soltó y él se apoyó en la pared antes de escuchar a Kalim y Silver decidir qué hacer.

-Sólo tú tienes ideas así-se quejó Anna cuando escuchó el candado y la cerradura atrancarse- Te has delatado con una facilidad…

No parecía sentir en lo absoluto culpa, se plantó orgulloso y la miró con un brillo especial.

-Sólo vamos a dormir.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó la rubia acomodando el alboroto causado en su cabello.

-Es el principio de todo-aseguró el castaño inclinándose para besar su frente- Sólo relájate, cualquier noche es idónea para tener sexo, pero para un poco de romance es una noche perfecta.

Sonaba bien. Aunque jamás había escuchado ese tipo de cosas de su parte, sin duda era nuevo. Suspiró y dejó que él continuara el juego de besos hasta caer en una verdadera cama, no la piedra en la que dormía cada noche.

-Así que romance-comentó entre aquellas muestras de afecto.

-Te amo, Anna-dijo con toda claridad, tanto que ella se alejó para mirarlo- Y tú…

-Te amo más-aseguró con plena seguridad- Lo hago desde los diez años, eso no cambiado, ni cambiará en un millón de años.

-Lo sé-compartió acariciando su rostro- Ahora, hagamos lo que hacen todas las parejas normales.

-¿Qué cosa?

Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó mientras meditaba esa idea.

-Sería bueno averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

-No, así estamos muy bien. Créelo- afirmó recostándose en su pecho mientras contemplaba nuevamente las estrellas- Nuestra relación es única.

_Si recuerdas lo que fuiste alguna vez,_

_Tú verás que ahora no eres como ayer._

_Que siempre ha de haber_

_Un nuevo amanecer._

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola de nuevo! Han pasado meses desde la última vez que me paré por acá y dios ha sido toda una travesía. Qué les puedo decir, vengo a retomar todo lo que les he dejado pendiente, sólo que así de súbito no me quise presentar, así que les traigo un _oneshot_ sencillo y muy desabrido. Con cariño para todos y que continúe la función.


End file.
